


what you answer to

by kinghinatatobio (redhoodedwolf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Canon, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru (mentioned) - Freeform, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukishima OC, Yamaguchi is too, except they have already met, lil niece!, sort of i just love him with piercings okay, wow gotta love that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/kinghinatatobio
Summary: “Tsukki! Hey! What a surprise!”Kei’s eyes widened, mouth parting in a shallow inhale of surprise as he watched none other than Yamaguchi Tadashi bound up to them, a dazzling smile on his face. There was a dark star beneath his right eye. Kei wondered if it was a sticker or makeup.“Yamaguchi,” Kei breathed.





	what you answer to

**Author's Note:**

> yay! my first (posted) hq fic!! tsukkiyama is love tsukkiyama is life and more of it is desired so here I am
> 
> Based loosely off of the prompt found [here](http://riphaerry.tumblr.com/post/118288098594/how-about-them-single-parentaus): “you crouched down to coo at my baby but i forgot to tell you their favorite thing to do is to play with people’s hair and now they won’t let go of you”
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr!

“Tsukishima?”

Kei stilled for just a moment, his measured steps faltering before resuming. He was hoping the call was for some  _other_ Tsukishima, because he was on a bit of a time crunch. He also disliked talked to people in general, so that was another reason. 

Still, against all odds, the sound of rushing footsteps followed him, and Kei sighed before pausing indefinitely in front of the condiment isle of the local grocery. He turned around, keeping a secure hold on the child wrapped around his waist, to examine the name-caller.

“Tsukki! Hey! What a surprise!”

Kei’s eyes widened, mouth parting in a shallow inhale of surprise as he watched none other than Yamaguchi Tadashi bound up to them, a dazzling smile on his face. There was a dark star beneath his right eye. Kei wondered if it was a sticker or makeup. 

“Yamaguchi,” Kei breathed. 

“I did not expect to see you here!” Yamaguchi spoke enthusiastically, hand reaching out to squeeze Kei’s unoccupied shoulder. 

“I’m visiting Akiteru,” Kei said, reeling at the warm feeling of Yamaguchi’s hand sliding off of his shoulder and down his arm before departing completely. 

“Ah, so this little one isn’t yours then?” Yamaguchi stated, though teasingly.

Kei was glad the other man’s attention turned to the toddler holding tight to his left side, because then he missed the pink that stained his face at the almost accusation.

“I’m glad you didn’t have a kid without me knowing, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi added, making a face at the timid girl.

Kei scoffed and adjusted his glasses with his free hand. “Of course not, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly at him before turning back away. “And who are you, little miss?”

“Mi-chan, say hello,” Kei prompted, bouncing the little girl on his hip for emphasis. Mikuru glanced up at Yamaguchi, wary at meeting a stranger as far as she knew. But she dipped her head in a short bow. 

“Hello, Mi-chan!” Yamaguchi greeted with a sweet smile. He glanced shortly at Kei as he asked, “How old is she?”

“Two,” Kei responded.

Mikuru reached out a hand suddenly and grabbed a hold of Yamaguchi’s hair, as he was bent over to be eye-to-eye with her. Ahoge in hand, Mikuru cooed in delight. “Pretty!” she squealed.

Kei made a move to extract Mikuru’s hand from Yamaguchi’s hair, but the other man stopped him with a short wave of his hand. “It’s fine,” he assured Kei. “Better the hair than the earrings. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, an old friend of your uncle’s!”

Kei had forgotten that Yamaguchi had gotten his ears pierced after graduating from Karasuno. There was a new pair of studs that Kei hadn’t seen before in the cartilage. Dangling from the lobe was a large silver hoop that cut off, resembling a crescent moon. 

Before Kei realized it, he had reached out to touch it, gently rubbing the sterling silver between his fingers. 

Yamaguchi looked at him in shock, and Kei abruptly dropped his hand. “Um.”

Mikuru’s grasp relaxed, allowing Yamaguchi to toss his head back and laugh. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Kei felt his face warm once again.

“Must run in the family,” Yamaguchi teased, wiping at his eyes before looking back up at Kei with a kind smile. 

“I just hadn’t seen it before, is all,” Kei defended himself. “You got more. Piercings.”

Yamaguchi bobbed his head and hummed in affirmation. “Yeah, I like them.”

“And the star,” Kei couldn’t help but point out.

Yamaguchi’s hand flew up to his right cheek, covering up the shape and the smattering of freckles on that half of his face. “Oh, right,” he said, exhaling on a laugh. “My roommate- ah, Yachi-san said it looked cute. Um.”

Yamaguchi had turned bashful on him. Kei was at war with himself, unsure if he liked it or not. 

“It does,” Kei said, before clearing his throat. Changing the subject quickly, he added, “I had forgotten you’d become roommates.”

Yamaguchi, thankfully, didn’t comment on the sort-of compliment, though when he let his hand fall back to his side his cheeks were an attractive rosy color. “Yes, only temporarily though. She just needed a place to stay while here on business for the next month, so I offered!” Yamaguchi adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder. “What-- How long are you visiting for, Tsukki?”

“Just the week,” Kei replied, bouncing Mikuru to settle her back onto his hip. The girl had gone back to admiring the shelf in front of them. 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi responded, sounding a little bit sad. “Well, it’s nice to see family every now and again! Get out of the bustling city and all!”

Kei nodded, fighting the budding smile on his face. “I agree. And they were kind enough to let me stay with them. While I apartment hunt.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes blew wide open. “Did. Does that mean you got the new job you were hoping for?”

Kei smirked. “Of course I did, Yamaguchi. Did you think I wouldn’t be capable enough?” he teased lightly.

Yamaguchi turned red. “No, of course not Tsukki! Of course you’re worthy, ah, capable. Congratulations!”

Kei smiled. “Thank you. I’d decided to tell family first while I was here. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Yamaguchi waved his hand around. “No! Nononono! Family first, yeah! It’s fine! I liked hearing it in person more.” Yamaguchi seemed to hesitate before following up with, “It’s not the same through messaging, is it?”

Kei pursed his lips. No, it really wasn’t. After graduation, Yamaguchi had stayed in Miyagi instead of pursuing higher education like Kei, even though he was certainly smart enough to. He’d wanted to make money first, and then he’d think about going to university. Kei had supported him, all while attending a university in Tokyo. He’d graduated earlier this year and had been doing temp jobs until now. Yamaguchi had bounced around between a few jobs, but seemed happy where he was currently working. 

They’d kept up their friendship through messaging and visits throughout the years over holidays. It was weird, different for them, but they’d learned to adapt to the new order of things, and it thankfully hadn’t fallen through the cracks. 

It had been four months since Kei had last seen Yamaguchi in person. Instagram and Twitter photos seemed like dirt in comparison to the real thing. 

“Much better in person,” Kei agreed.

Yamaguchi giggled, and Mikuru mimicked him, as if asking for attention. 

“Oji, I’m hungry,” the girl finally spoke. 

Right. They were buying food.

“Excellent point,” Kei told the toddler. “You should join us for dinner...” Kei said, looking back at Yamaguchi. “...Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped. “I... wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Silly Yamaguchi. I invited you, didn’t I? No imposition.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi responded, scratching at his cheek. His hand stilled once his words sunk in. “It’s been a long time since I said that out loud.” He looked up at Kei. “Kinda missed it. Didn’t you?”

Kei sized Yamaguchi up, gold eyes narrowed. “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he replied. “Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, but Kei could still see the grin he tried to bite back. “Right.”

Kei turned back to his semi-abandoned shopping cart, checking that it was still there and hadn’t been swiped when he heard a soft voice behind him.

“ _Kei_.”

Kei felt a shiver go up his spine. He slowly turned to assess Yamaguchi, who was waiting clearly to see the results of his little name game. Kei raised an eyebrow in question. He hoped Yamaguchi wouldn’t notice his twitching fingers. 

“Just wanted to see how it would...taste,” Yamaguchi spoke after a moment of silence. His tongue peeked out from between his teeth, like he was holding back on sticking it out like a child. 

“You can taste later,” Kei responded after swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. “First we eat. Then, you can help me narrow down my apartment choices.”

“You want my opinion, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes widen and innocent, though Kei could see now he was anything but. 

“Of course.” He fixed his glasses once again, taking them out of Mikuru’s hand and fixing them onto the bridge of his nose. “You’ll be there often, I foresee.” 

The moon in Yamaguchi’s ear tapped against his jaw as he suddenly ducked his head to hide either a blush or a smile, or both. The star beneath his right eye was a little smudged. Kei found it endearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on my tumblr [kinghinatatobio](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kinghinatatobio)!


End file.
